


I could get used to this

by L1z4rd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1z4rd/pseuds/L1z4rd
Summary: Some general fluff because why not. Morning after the disco ;) I just want my boys to be happy.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Dave woke up to the sun shining obnoxiously into his eyes. His head hurt; he knew that much. That, and the amount of light in the room was outrageously unacceptable. But unfortunately, duty calls. 

He stumbled out of the bed and began his way to the bathroom. Shoes and clothes strewn across the floor proved to be a valiant opponent, but he was a man on a mission and — _christ on a cracker—_ this man had to pee. 

He reached the bathroom, took care of business, and stuck his head under the faucet to get a drink of water. Why— no, how was he so damn thirsty? His hands slid across the small counter in search of painkillers. 

_There was dancing._ Yeah that seemed right. _Dancing and drinking._ Ah, yes hence the current circumstances. His hand connected with a plastic bag which laid unceremoniously on the counter top, just underneath the faucet. There were pills inside, yes, but not the kind he was looking for. 

_I took one of these last night._ He remembered, looking at the now familiar pink pills glaring back at him. _Fuck._

He gave up on this search for painkillers and decided to make his way back to his nest of pillows and blankets. He shielded his eyes from the sun, shut the curtains, and fell back onto the bed. 

Well not exactly. 

More so, he fell back onto the man who was currently curled up in his bed. 

“Huh?…” The man said, half asleep but clearly disturbed having been laid upon. “What the…?” He continued. 

“Fuck,” Dave finished. 

***

Dave walked back to the bed careful to avoid the objects on the floor planted like landmines. He held two glasses of water with shaky hands, and upon reaching the bed, handed both to the other man. The man, Klaus, downed them both like shots. 

Dave sat down on the bed next to Klaus, head in his hands rubbing his temples. 

“What happened last night?” Dave started, well knowing he wasn’t going to like whatever Klaus could remember. I mean sure, ever since Klaus dropped out of the sky like an angel sent from God himself, he’d been hopelessly infatuated with the man. But after getting to know him, friendship and something more replaced the infatuation. Well maybe not totally. 

It was no surprise Dave fell for him. However acting on his feelings? Never. He couldn’t. Nothing more than fingertips touching on long night watches, and choosing the cot next to his. Nothing more, Dave knew that. So why, and how the fuck, did he let himself get into this position?

Klaus sighed, overly dramatic, and set both glasses down on the bedside table. He tried to get up from the bed, only to fall on the floor. 

“Nnngggghhh,” was all he had to say; Dave couldn’t agree more. 

Suddenly Dave’s mind started to put things together. He and Klaus had been together the night before, and somehow, they ended up sharing a room, no, _sharing a bed._ Just the possibility of what that could imply sent butterflies soaring in his stomach. He’d always heard that this is what hope of love feels like. But he’d never thought it would be such an accurate description. On second thought, maybe not so accurate, it was more like bees or wasps attacking his gut. He felt sick. He—

threw up on the floor. 

***

“Feeling better, sunshine?” asked a voice from somewhere high above his head. A cool washcloth was stoking his brow. It felt like heaven. 

“Are you an angel?” Dave heard himself asking the voice. A laugh rang out in response.

“Mmmm, Davey, not even close,” was the reply. 

When Dave finally pried open his eyes, he was met with green ones gazing down back at him. Green eyes and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. A perfect amount of mischief laced in that smile, only accentuated by the mop of dark curls twisting around his ears. 

_“Boop!”_ Klaus said, touching the tip of Dave’s nose and releasing him from his trance. Dave blinked. 

Considering it as his opportunity to act, Klaus took the washcloth off of Dave’s forehead and stood up. 

“We should uh, probably get out of here real soon,” Klaus started, “I know that’s the last thing you wanna hear, but our friendsies are gonna miss us,” he glanced down at the floor, “that and I don't have any extra cash to pay for the additional cleaning charges,” he said pointing a sparkly toe to the vomit on the floor, now covered in a mountain of toilet paper. 

Dave sat up with a groan. “Wait,” he started, “you and I? Last night?… Are we?…” he let himself taper off, hoping Klaus would be gracious enough to pick up where he left off. 

His eyes may have deceived him, lord knows he wasn’t in his right mind, but he seemed to see Klaus blush at the statement. 

“Whatever you want it to be,” was the other man’s answer. He shifted nervously from foot to foot. 

“Did we?…” Dave started again. 

“No no no,” Klaus quickly forced out, “nothing like that, just a few kisses and um, well you were really out of it and I didn’t have enough money to get two rooms and I wasn’t thinking straight either and you seemed okay with sharing a bed and… we just fell asleep together. Nothing more. I swear.” He held up his hands, emphasizing his point. The readable _hello_ and _goodbye_ reassuring his honesty. 

Dave let out the sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Good,” he breathed out. 

Klaus seemed more solemn than he had five seconds ago. 

Dave took a deep, shaky breath. He was a soldier damn it, he could be brave. 

“Good,” he said again, lifting his gaze to meet Klaus’, “because I want to remember every single second of our first time.” He waited a beat. Then two. Dark thoughts crept into the corners of his mind. Pure adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He was in free fall, waiting for an answer. 

And Klaus’ shit eating grin was just the answer he was hoping to get. 


	2. Chapter 2

The pair eventually made it out of the room and slipped through the back door to avoid being noticed. It was hot outside and humid as ever. The streets of Saigon were packed with people all going about their days, none of them even batting an eye at the two soldiers in disco getups standing closer than friends should.

“You hungry?” Dave asked, stealing a glance of the man next to him.

  
Klaus smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh darling,” he drawled, “you really know how to make a man swoon.” He gave his hips a shake, but only enough to drive his man crazy.

  
Dave blushed.“Behave yourself,” he whispered under his breath in a sarcastic scorn.

  
Klaus just winked. “Never,” he said with a grin, and took hold of Dave’s hand. He lead him over to the closest thing that resembled a restaurant.

  
“You think they have coffee? I would kill for a cup of coffee right about now. No, Irish coffee. With a little splash of whisky in it?”

  
Dave could barely make out the rest of what Klaus had to say about coffee with whisky. All he could focus on was the fact that this man, whom he really really liked, was mad enough to be holding his hand in the middle of the street. Just that action was enough to send Dave’s mind reeling. Was Klaus crazy? Maybe Vietnam is more okay with this kind of stuff than back home but by all things holy, holding hands in broad daylight? It was enough to make Dave’s head spin.

  
“Davey?” Klaus said again, waving a hello in front of his eyes to try and get his attention. “Ground control to major Tom?”

  
“What?” Dave managed to choke out, “Ground control?”

  
“Like the moon landing?” Klaus said like it was obvious, “At least I think it had something to do with the moon landing, I just know the song.”

  
“What the hell are you talking about? Last I heard the Russians could barely even launch a satellite into the sky. What does landing on the fucking moon have to do with anything?” Dave asked with a laugh in his voice.

  
Klaus just shrugged, showing off his little mischievous smile.

  
“You really are something else, doll,” Dave said shaking his head.

***

  
Unfortunately, coffee shops in possession of a liquor license are hard to come by, so Klaus had to settle for a non-alcoholic beverage. He studied the set up in front of him intensely. There was a small metal coffee press placed on top of a clear glass mug. The mug had a thin layer of sweetened condensed milk poured into the bottom, and coffee was dripping slowly from the press. He looked quizzically back towards Dave who was smiling back at him.

  
“What did you order me again?” Klaus asked. Not that he didn’t trust Dave, but he genuinely had no idea what was in front of him.

  
“Just try it, you’re gonna like it,” Dave replied with a smirk.

  
Klaus sighed and set the tiny press off to the side. He raised the mug up to his lips and—

  
“Gross!”

  
Dave laughed, “you gotta mix it up honey,” he said in a low voice. They were in the back corner booth of the shop, out of earshot from other customers.

  
“Here,” he said reaching over to stir Klaus’ coffee. As he stirred, the sweetened condensed milk turned the dark black liquid above into a pale brown.

  
“Now try it,” he said pushing the mug back towards the other man.

  
Klaus glared at Dave from across the table while raised the mug back up to his lips for a second try. Pleasantly, Dave had been right. This stuff was delicious. Coffee, yet smooth and sweet. He tipped the mug up and allowed himself to take a big sip.

  
“Mmmmm,” was all Klaus had to say in response, “I never shoulda doubted you, Davey,” he said while wrapping his hands around the warm mug despite the ever-present heat.

  
Dave stifled a laugh into his own bitter cup.


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed in the coffee shop longer than intended. Conversation was flowing easily. They went from family, to music, cooking techniques, to shooting techniques. Klaus learned about how Dave’s sister sucks at sneaking out, and how she and Dave both have a (not so) secret love for The Doors. Klaus shared briefly about his fucked up family, delving more into funny stories than emotional trauma. 

“You broke your jaw?” Dave asked in gruesome amazement, “How the heck did you manage to do that?” 

Klaus snickered at the memory. Coffee cups had been pushed aside, long finished and forgotten. He reached across the table, _hello_ facing up, in request for a cigarette from Dave. Dave obliged, and Klaus slipped it between his lips, leading forward so Dave could light it for him. Once orange embers glowed, he leaned back into the wooden booth and let himself take a drag. 

“Well,” he started dramatically with a wave of his hand. Smoke followed his bony fingers like a ghost. “It was all Allison’s fault really,” he said smiling.

A flicker of recognition showed on Dave’s face. “Your sister, right?” 

Klaus nodded, secretly surprised to know Dave had been paying enough attention to his rambling to remember any of his siblings names. 

“Yeah, my sister,” another drag, “we were up late, and she was showing me how to do my eyeliner”

Dave let a low, deep laugh, resonate in his chest. 

“So I’ve gotta thank your sister for that then, huh?” He said in an equally low and sexy voice, eyes flicking up from Klaus’ lips to his eyes. 

Klaus felt his face heat up, suddenly very, very aware at how Dave was leaning on the table. His forearm supported most of his weight as his other arm propped up his chin, cigarette still in hand. His body weight was shifted halfway across the table, leaning close into Klaus, visually hanging on each word. Regaining composure, Klaus dove into the story. 

“We were having fun and dressing up and Allison was twirling around in this cute red skater skirt. My mom, Grace, has these _killer_ patent-leather-four-inch-red-Mary-Jane-pumps right? So I snuck upstairs to grab them out of her closet. I slipped them on to see how they looked, and ran back downstairs to show Allison. Needless to say, running in heels is a practiced art, and I ended up falling uh, head over heals, quite literally, down the stairs,” he giggled at his own joke, and looked back up to a slightly confused looking Dave. 

“Hence the broken jaw,” he finished anticlimactically, waiting for the other’s response. 

He waited a beat, and another. “Dave?” he asked cautiously, hoping his story of running in heals didn’t disgust the other man. 

Dave opened up his mouth to say something, but before he could say whatever it was, the pair were interrupted. 

“There you two fuckin’ are!” Johnny exclaimed. “We’re heading over to this new bar tonight, apparently _these girls_ are outa this fuckin’ world,” he battered on grabbing Katz’s wrist and prying him out of his seat. 

Klaus sighed, anxiety eating away in the back of his mind, as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table. 

“Sounds like fun,” he said in what hopefully wasn’t a deadpan. 


End file.
